Through her Eyes, In his Shoes
by dragonsong2795
Summary: An accident leaves Naruto and Hinata seeing the world through another perspective, Each other's. As they struggle to understand the limits of their new bodies, learn the intricacies of Marriage and Akatsuki attacks. They just might learn what It means to walk a mile in another's shoes. Naruhina, SakuLee, NejiTenten, ShikaTemari and other pairings, Rated M. Being Redone! Re-rated M
1. Chapter 1: Ino's Accident

_A new story idea that came to me reading two fanfictions __**He said, She said**__ and __**A Foxes Tale**__, they both had ideas which messed together to form this story, I hope you enjoy!._

**Chapter 1: Ino's Accident. Naruto and Hinata's Predicament**

_Council Chambers, Konoha 1 day after Naruto started his Elemental training._

Hiashi Hyūga walked into the council chambers with Hanabi having been asked to bring her for this meeting, He was surprised to see 'Hinata' standing in front of the Council with 'Naruto' on her left with his eyes covered by a bandana and Ino Yamanaka on her right. He then noticed something wrong about her, 'Hinata' was shaking slightly as if she was in extreme pain and couldn't deal with it anymore. Hiashi's suspicion was proved correct when 'Hinata' dropped to the ground and vomited in front of her, He activated his Byakugan and got the shock of a life time, 'Hinata's' Chakra coils were as large as 'Naruto's' he couldn't imagine why that had happened but it explained why she was in pain. Hiashi was about to go to her when Tsunade called the meeting to order. "Today I have called you here because an extraordinary event has happened, Ino-san here will explain what has happened." Tsunade stated to the council.

Ino went pale and said "Well it went this way"

_Flashback_

_Ino, Naruto and Hinata were at training ground 7 where Ino had called Naruto and Hinata to attempt a new jutsu on them, it would allow two people not of the Yamanaka clan to share their memories of a past event to one another. She had Naruto play rock, paper, scissors behind a tree with one of his shadow clones, while she said a codeword to Hinata and then set the seal on the ground._

_Naruto was impatient while Hinata was trying not to faint from being so close to him, her face was quite red, her blushing only got worse when he asked her what the problem was. Ino finished the seal on the ground and had them sit in the proper places with their foreheads touching. Ino then called out the jutsu's name and activated it "Yamanaka Clan Jutsu: Twin Mind Link" everything appeared to go correct then the seal was filled with massive amounts of red chakra and exploded. 'Hinata' and 'Naruto' were thrown back by the explosion, hitting a tree and a rock respectively 'Naruto' appeared to heal faster than normal, the truly scary part was that 'Hinata' was healing twice as fast as 'Naruto'. 'Hinata' then woke up and appeared normal, until she said "What happene- WHAT the hell am I doing all the way over there! Wait! Why can I see myself?"_

_Ino looked at 'Hinata' in horror as she talked to her and eventually realized that Naruto and Hinata had switched bodies due to her jutsu reacting with a seal Naruto had on him._

_(A/N From now one Naruto and Hinata, refer to the mind so when I say Naruto it's him in Hinata's body and Vice versa, the 'Hinata' and 'Naruto' were just to show something was off or that the person didn't know they had swapped at that point.)_

_Naruto was panicking about what might happen to him, When Hinata awoke in Naruto's boy they got another nasty shock as apparently the mind-swap had given Naruto's body the Byakugan. They then ran to the Hokage's office to tell Tsunade-sama, Naruto started having problems as they ran and Tsunade mentioned it was due to his massive chakra and S-Class secret transferring over with his mind._

_End Flashback_

Naruto was sitting on the floor feeling better now as his new body adjusted to his massive chakra reserves and the presence of the Kyūbi no Kitsune in his gut, He was having a lot of trouble with this body as his balance was thrown off and he didn't know if his body was supposed to feel the way it does now.

Hinata was in a similar predicament, her biggest problem was the massive amount of chakra she now had at her disposal, she had known of Naruto's insane levels but this was the first time she had felt them as her own. Hinata also knew that if she got back to her original body it would be as powerful as this one or close to it, that made her happy

Hiashi was trying not to collapse at what had happened. He now had the Kyūbi in his daughter's body and she was in the Jinchūriki's body controlling its insane levels of chakra, to put the cherry on the cake said body now had the Hyūga Kekkei Genkei the Byakugan. Hiashi didn't know whether to celebrate or collapse from the shock, apparently the whole council both Shinobi and civilian felt the same way.

Hiashi knew he had to find a way to get control of the situation now that a non-clan Shinobi had the Byakugan, he wondered what to do until a memory of what the elders had tried to do earlier that day came to mind. The elders had attempted to force Hinata to marry Neji, but Hiashi had disabused them of that notion due to the consanguinity laws both Konoha and the Hyūga clan had. (A/N consanguinity laws have to do with marrying close cousins and immediate family, Bonus note consanguinity comes from consanguinitas means Blood Relation in Latin :)) Hiashi now thinking back on that however saw a way to keep control of the Byakugan in the clan, as well as give his daughter something she would love him for the rest of his life for. He asked Tsunade to talk in private after the meeting was over and she agreed.

A civilian council member called for the execution of the 'demon fox' and Tsunade had him arrested for breaking the Sandaime Hokage's law of secrecy, The rest of the council had the intelligence to stay quiet as they realized that any attempt on Naruto would bring the wrath of the Hyūga down upon them, and that was one thing they wished to avoid. The meeting quickly came to a close after that.

_Twenty-three minutes later, Hokage's office (A/N notice how time-skips are usually even numbers or divisions of ten or five, weird huh)_

Hiashi stood in the Hokage's office with Hanabi standing behind him looking at Naruto and Hinata who were supporting each other, having still not gotten used to the new bodies they inhabited.

Tsunade was the first to speak "So Hiashi-san, what did you wish to discuss out of hearing of the council?"

Hiashi stopped to think for a second and then says "You understand that as Hyūga clan head I cannot allow a Byakugan out of the clan to exist."

Tsunade nods as does Hinata, Hanabi and Naruto (Who understood that part easily)

Hiashi put on a neutral expression and says "Then I am left with three options, the First is after transferring the minds back I kill Naruto, needless to say I don't want to do that. Second I blind him after the reversal, again I don't wish to do this which leads to the third and most beneficial option for me"

Tsunade plays along "Which is?'

Hiashi smiles "I have Hinata and Naruto marry"

Hinata faints and Naruto has trouble staying on his feet, he can't even talk.

Hanabi starts dreaming of the wedding with a smile on her face and being a bridesmaid or flower girl.

Tsunade smirks and asks the obvious question "How does this benefit you?"

Hiashi still smiling replies "Not only do I make my eldest daughter happy, I also get the elders of the Hyūga family off my back about her marrying, I also get a very _Influential_ member of Konoha as a Son-in-law. To be honest I can't see a downside, as the villagers won't risk attracting the wrath of the Hyūga towards them."

Tsunade smirks again thinking secretly that she is happy that her Godson was going to marry a girl who obviously loved him, "Shizune, bring me a marriage contract" Shizune was shocked by the request but did so.

Hiashi and Tsunade signed the forms, Hinata woke up and signed them as well as Naruto, they were now officially Fiancées.

_Training Ground 7_

To say the rest of the Konoha 11 and their senseis was surprised would be a vast understatement, Amazingly they weren't surprised about the body-swap, when asked about this Kiba snorted and said "With Naruto around anything can happen so why raise a fuss about it?"

Lee started screaming about the "Flames of Youth" with Gai-sensei while a sunset background appeared behind them, the rest of the group attempted to break the Genjutsu to no avail.

Tenten asked outright if she could be a bridesmaid.

Neji although shocked, was happy for his cousin and asked if he could be a groomsman to Naruto who said yes.

Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru asked the same thing, to which they got an interesting reply, everyone but Shikamaru got told yes, when asked why he was told by Naruto that he wanted him to be best man, needless to say Shikamaru accepted, albeit with his trademark 'Troublesome'.

Ino and Sakura were asked to be Bridesmaids by Hinata, Hinata then joked about making Temari the Maid of Honor because then Shikamaru would have to kiss her at the after party. Shikamaru went pale.

_Suna Temari's Home._

"ACHOO" Temari sneezed. Both Gaara and Kankuro said 'bless you'

_Konoha, Training Ground 7._

Kakashi was asked to be an usher, when asked why Naruto laughed and said "Because it doesn't matter if ushers are late" Everyone laughed at this and Kakashi gave one of his infamous eye smiles and happily agreed that that was a good reason.

Kurenai was asked to act as a mother of the bride, a role she happily accepted having been Hinata's 'mother' since they started training.

Asuma and Gai were still trying to process the swap, Now the Hinata's body spoke with the confidence of Naruto and Naruto's body had the Byakugan of the Hyūgas.

Naruto and Hinata knew this was just the beginning, A new world had opened up in front of them and they were going to leap into it with all of their hopes and dreams.

They didn't know that they would shake the world to its core and change thousands of years of tradition and stubbornness. They would end up as legendary as the Sage of the Six Paths and have just as much of an effect on the world.

_Finished this chapter, by the way due to the way I write and the way my mind works I'll start a story work on it for a while or not and then let it sit as my imagination works up new ideas so to all those waiting for releases in my other stories, I apologize it may take a while for me to become interested, __**BUT if you send in some awesome ideas you think would go well for a story or that I could use in one of my existing stories, review it or PM me and it might actually get me interested in the story again, or make me write a new one which can be just as good, No?**_

_Enjoy and review, dragonsong2795 (By the way I don't actually care if you review, but by doing so you get to add your opinion and your ideas can make it into the story, or make me add an explanation for something stupid I did in an earlier chapter, but to cap it off I'll still write even without reviews, they just let you help me write better stories)_


	2. Statement of Intent

**Announcement**

I have re-read the first chapter of Through her Eyes, In his Shoes and I have decided to redo it, this will be done over the next month and to save time will incorporate what I had planned to add to the second chapter.

Two more things to announce.

One. If you have any ideas for where you think this story could go, send a message to me via either PM or to my Hotmail dragonsong2795 .com (Yes that's my Hotmail account name and I have had it for years) Note have the Subject say story Ideas or I will delete it thinking its junk.

Two. I'm going to put a poll on my account regarding which of the Anime/Manga's I know to create a story about. The pairings for these stories will be added as well. Some may have multiple choices for different pairings.

Regards – dragonsong2795


End file.
